


Thế Kỉ Khai Sáng - Age of Enlightenment

by Miumiumatnet (AntaresVega)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Châu Âu, Cổ Đại, Gen, Ngôn tình, Strong Female Characters, Xuyên không, alternative history, alternative universe, cường thủ hảo đoạt
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresVega/pseuds/Miumiumatnet
Summary: :) xuyên không về thế kỉ 18 và quá trình đi tìm cái toilet để cứu nhân độ thếAka Age of Enlightenment,  thời Khai Sáng/thời Khai Minh thế kỉ 17,18 khi trí thức và triết học lãnh đạo cuộc cách mạng về Khoa học. Các nhà bác học nổi bật thời kì này là Newton, Voltaire, Adam Smith (cha đẻ chủ nghĩa Tư Bản), Kant (thuyết tự do),... cũng là thời kì đã dẫn đến ngày quốc khánh Mỹ, thành lập nền Cộng Hoà ở Pháp.Truyện mình cho nữ chính, là một người hiện đại xuyên không thành một đứa trẻ 10 tuổi đang trên chuyến tàu chở nô lệ từ châu Á sang châu Âu thông qua kênh đào Suez thứ nhẽ ra sẽ xuất hiện ở thế kỉ 19. Thế giới mà cô xuyên đến là một thế giới song song, với sự tồn tại của một vị hoàng đế không có thật, người đã làm Đế chế La Mã Thần Thánh (Holy Roman Empire) trở nên mạnh hơn (unified - quân chủ chuyên chế thay vì elected) và qua đó thuần phục Châu Âu. Chính vì vậy bạn nào cãi mình là mình nói sai về court của Holy Roman Empire với mấy court của nhà Habsburg etc thì là :)) đây không phải là lịch sử chính thống ok? Đây là AU. Và nó còn càng AU hơn với thánh nữ chính giống Carol trong NHAC nhé.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Minh Châu đột ngột tỉnh giấc.

Tối om. Lắc lư dữ dội. Mùi muối biển mặn chát.

Đói.

Minh Châu mở mắt với cơ thể ê ẩm, một phần vì sàn gỗ cứng ngắt dưới thân. Wait, không thể nào, tối qua cô còn nằm trên giường mà. Cô giật mình bởi những tiếng rên rỉ và mùi cơ thể thum thủm. Định xoay người, cô nhận ra tay đã bị trói chặt.

Không thể nào. Cô giãy dụa theo bản năng, và cũng theo bản năng đó, bật lên những tiếng rên rỉ. Bỗng chốc người phụ nữ bên cạnh huých nhẹ vào cô và thầm thì bằng tiếng Việt, một thứ Tiếng Việt cô phải nghĩ mất hơn phút mới có thể hiểu ra.

"Nàng từng tộng tậy nư ri" - "Nàng đừng động đậy như ri" (AN: tiếng nói Việt Nam đã thay đổi rất nhiều, nhiều âm cũng là sản phẩm mới gần đây. Hãy giả sử như luôn có sự bất đồng ngôn ngữ khi xuyên không và cần nhiều thời gian để chỉnh lý ngôn ngữ, học lại từ vựng).

Nó không giống như tiếng Việt của thời của cô, Minh Châu thầm nghĩ. Sự khác biệt giữa âm t và d, lạ lùng thay ở rất nhiều nước là sự phát triển mới. Rất nhiều từ tiếng Anh phát âm /t/ trong khi đó tiếng Đức phát âm /d/ chẳng hạn. Dù tiếng Anh thuộc gốc tiếng Đức...

Minh Châu bắt đầu hoảng sợ, có lẽ cô đang không ở đúng thời gian của cô, hay còn gọi là XUYÊN KHÔNG CON MỊA NÓ RÙI!!!!!

Cô cố gắng lắng nghe lời thì thầm của người phụ nữ kia.

"Chúng nó ... bắt ... nô bộc. Im...đánh." Đó là tất cả những gì cô có thể nghe được sau 3 lần lặp lại. Cô trả lời tỏ vẻ biết ơn.

"Tôi cảm ơn cô. Cảm ơn nàng." Minh Châu lặp lại từ cảm ơn, với các đại từ khác nhau. Chúa mới biết được sự khác biệt....

"Nàng nói lạ ghê. Quỷ mắt xanh... bắt... biển ... nơi nơi. Nàng từ đâu?"

Giọng người phụ nữ đó khản đặc, nhưng có lẽ cũng đã lâu không có ai trò chuyện, cô ấy cũng muốn làm nhẹ đi không khí vốn rất rất kinh hoàng. Còn Minh Châu, bởi vì không biết mình đang ở đâu, cũng sẵn sàng tiếp chuyện.

"Quỷ mắt xanh." Cô lặp lại, cô gái kia cũng lặp lại một từ giống giống thế. Vậy đúng là quỷ mắt xanh, thì là người da trắng. Cô đang ở trên thuyền buôn người... Nhẽ nào là buôn người qua Mỹ? Như vậy nhẽ ra không thể nào là người châu Á bị bắt chứ. Thời điểm thì nếu là buôn người của da trắng thì sẽ là sau năm 1650. Trước đó thì dân da trắng bị bắt làm nô lệ sang Ottoman còn chán chê... Sẽ là trước năm 1860, trước thời Abraham Lincoln và nội chiến Mỹ. Chúa ơi, như thế nào thì quyền phụ nữ cũng sẽ không tồn tại. Phụ nữ thời này, là công cụ tình dục là máy đẻ cho đàn ông. Lại còn chưa kể cô còn dưới cả phụ nữ, cô là một nữ nô.

"Nàng từ đâu?" Cô ấy lặp lại.

"Hà Nội." Minh Châu trả lời, Hà Nội đổi tên từ Thăng Long vào thời sau 1800. Thời mà công nghệ và y học còn có chút phát triển. Cô cần vaccine. Má ơi penecilin còn phải đến năm 1900. Nghĩ lại thì cô còn cần băng vệ sinh, cần điều hòa, cần ti vi, cần điện, cần máy tính điện thoại và internet.

"Nàng từ đâu?" Cô ấy lặp lại, rõ ràng không nhận ra được Hà Nội từ đâu. Lại giết chết niềm hi vọng của cô vào sự tồn tại của điện và bóng đèn, thậm chí là khử trùng. Uống nước bây giờ còn có thể chết vì vi khuẩn Ecolli - kiết lị mà chết.

Man, đến đàn piano có khi còn chưa được sáng chế ra, Bach là đánh đàn fortepiano chứ có phải piano như Beethoven đâu

"Thăng Long." Cô đành tự quyết định, cô là người Việt. Và cô sẽ sống, bằng cách người xưa đã dạy "ở bầu thì tròn ở ống thì dẹt."


	2. Ưu thế ngoại ngữ

Trong không khí ẩm ướt kinh khủng của tàu buôn người, cô còn tự cổ vũ bản thân: ít nhất cô là nữ, còn không bị trói chân, cũng được cho phép đi lại xung quanh tàu, ít nhất thì cô gái trẻ bên cạnh cô nói như vậy. Con bé trông rất nhỏ, nhưng nhìn bàn tay của cô, cô còn nhỏ hơn cả cô bé đó. Nhìn trước ngực, rõ ràng cái cơ thể này của cô là một đứa trẻ.

Minh châu chỉ có thể thở dài. Ít nhất thì trẻ con khó bị hiếp dâm hơn. Phụ nữ ở cái thời đại này có giá hơn nếu là trinh nữ. Và với một đứa nhỏ như cô, có lẽ bọn họ sẽ giữ mình...Cô vẫn đang cố vận dụng hết tất cả những kiến thức thời phổ thông của cô để nghĩ xem làm sao để sống, để tồn tại.

Cô thiếu rất nhiều kiến thức của thời đại này - cô không thể nhìn sao trăng mà đoán được bản thân đang ở nam Bán Cầu hay bắc Bán Cầu. Cô chưa bao giờ từng đi thuyền buồm, nên chúa mới hiểu được là với cái tốc độ rùa bò này khi nào cô mới được trèo lên bờ. Kể cả khi sau khi lên bờ, không rõ được là chủ nhân nào sẽ mua cô.

Kiến thức của cô chỉ có những mối hiểm họa về bệnh tật trên những chuyến tàu như thế này:  
a. Scurvy: Thiếu vitamin C khiến cho thủy thủ đoàn chảy máu răng, có những vết thâm tím trên khắp cơ thể. Bổ sung bằng cam, chanh.

b. Thiếu Vitamin B1 để tạo ra thyamin như thời Edo Nhật Bản, gây ra phù nề chân, tim đập nhanh.

c. Điều kiện vệ sinh quá kém: Các bệnh lý về nhiễm trùng. Về căn bản thì thủy thủ bị trả lương rất thấp. Thế nên họ cũng không buồn cọ rửa gì kể từ khi cô tỉnh lại đến giờ. Với tình trạng cái bô ở quá xa xôi một số người, phần lớn đang nằm trong đống chất thải mà họ tạo ra, đó là lời giải thích cho cái mùi kinh dị này.

Cô thầm nghĩ trước khi bữa ăn đầu tiên được đám thủy thủ vẫn đang nhăn nhó bê vào. Một kẻ gõ mạnh cái súng hắn cầm trên tay vào cửa.

"Haut" , "Haut" hắn vừa lặp lại vừa gõ lên cửa, kể cả khi nhiều người đã nhổm dạy. "Pature" hắn lặp lại

Minh Châu chợt nhận ra, tên thủy thủ đang nói tiếng Pháp, đang gọi nô lệ đứng dậy để phát đồ ăn. Cô bò dạy rồi cố gắng nhớ kĩ lấy gương mặt nhăn nheo của tay thủy thủ khốn khổ. Cô có thể chạy ra ngoài, và với tiếng Pháp nói chuyện với hắn, hi vọng có thể tự cải tạo lại cái môi trường xung quanh. Ít nhất là với cái thuyền này sẽ ít có người chết hơn.

Tuy nhiên, cô vẫn không dám chắc, liệu nếu bản thân mình tỏ ra khác thường, liệu nó có an toàn hay không? Cô là một con nhỏ bé xíu muốn nói tiếng Pháp thuần thục với cả tên người Pháp, xong lại muốn thay đổi cách mà bọn họ đối xử vật dụng và người thuê. Nghe giống như một món hàng bị lỗi, một món hàng biết nói lại.

Phụ nữ trên thuyền này, bọn họ đã bị cởi những lớp áo bên ngoài. Với cô, một người hiện đại, mặc như vậy chẳng sao cả. Với bọn họ, mặc như vậy trước mặt những tên đàn ông mà họ gọi là quỷ, kể cả như vậy, cũng chẳng khác nào cởi truồng đứng trước họ. Kể cả với thủy thủ thời này, phụ nữ phương Tây cũng trùm kín gót chân. Trong khi đó, cô chỉ có mỗi cái yếm với cái váy đụp. Cũng như những người phụ nữ khác, cô hiểu được, mặc như vậy dễ khiến cô trở thành mục tiêu cho những tay thủy thủ. 

Minh Châu nghĩ, nghĩ, nghĩ đến 3 ngày vẫn chưa tìm được câu trả lời đúng đắn.


	3. Chân, Thiện, và ...

Cuộc sống trên tàu dưới danh nghĩa là một nô lệ này khiến cô không muốn mở mắt ra để thức dậy mỗi sáng. Sự thực tàn khốc: thế nào thì cái mùi kinh khủng và hơi nóng hầm hập cùng những tiếng rên rỉ vì đau đớn, cũng như những cú thúc vào người cô chỉ vì cô gái bên cạnh cũng không có chỗ... Chúng khiến giấc ngủ của cô trở nên chập chờn. Cơn đói âm ỷ càng thúc giục cô tỉnh táo, đặc biệt là khi người thủy thủ đến từ nước Pháp lặc lè bê thùng đồ ăn và nước tiến vào cái kho người này. Phù chân ư, có thể là ông ta đã bị bệnh scurvy.

Cuộc đời của cô đã bị đặt vào vòng lặp vô tận của chờ đợi. Ít nhất cho đến khi cập bến. Nhưng ở đâu cơ chứ, tình trạng nô lệ ở Mỹ thì tệ hơn nô lệ ở châu Âu. Ở Mỹ thì chức năng sinh sản để tạo ra những "công cụ" mới có thể bán được, cho thuê được,... để tạo ra đội quân nô lệ đông đảo hơn, cũng sẽ khiến cho cô không khác gì gia súc trong nhà. Ở châu Âu hay Ottoman thì đỡ hơn một chút, tuy cũng có tỷ lệ cao là bị chủ hoặc nô lệ khác hiếp. Với Ottoman thì cô khó sống hơn, đơn giản vì cô không nói được tiếng Ả Rập.

Ngoại ngữ. Cô có lẽ là nô lệ duy nhất trên có thuyền này có thể nói được ngoại ngữ. Cô là người duy nhất có khả năng liên lạc với thủy thủ đoàn. Cô là người duy nhất có thể dò hỏi được về chính tương lai của bản thân. Nhưng điều đó liệu có quan trọng không cơ chứ? Nô lệ vẫn là nô lệ, dù ở đâu thì cũng không phải là công dân. Nói chung là cuộc sống này làm sao có thể sánh được với cuộc sống dân thượng lưu lương tháng cả trăm nghìn đô trước thuế. Mà thậm chí có là thượng lưu, mùa hè không có AC, mùa đông sưởi bằng than đến nước có đá cũng là xa xỉ phẩm. Tương lai cái cơ thể này lớn thì không có băng vệ sinh chắc máu chảy ra trôi cả phòng mất.

Nhưng tại sao lại tới tận châu Á kiếm nô lệ chứ? Nó quá bất thường. Nói thẳng ra là đường quá xa, không giống như châu Phi rất gần gũi với châu Âu. Kênh đào Suez phải tới tận thời cuối 1800s mới được tạo ra, như vậy có nghĩa là để đi từ châu Á tới châu Âu thì phải đi vòng quanh châu Phi - quá vô lý và không hợp về mặt kinh tế. Tính Logistic là như thế này, để nuôi mấy chục miệng ăn trong vài tháng hành trình là một lượng thức ăn khổng lồ cần phải chi trả. Để có thức ăn đủ tươi không bị hôi thối, họ bắt buộc phải cập bến ở Indo, Ấn Độ, Cape Town, và vài địa điểm khác ở Tây Phi. Lấy nô lệ ở những địa điểm như vậy sẽ làm chi phí giảm thiểu đi rất nhiều. 

Chính vì vậy, Minh Châu quyết định đối diện với thực tế kiểm tra toàn bộ số "nô lệ" trên thuyền. Đúng là rất tối nên cô trước đó cũng chỉ có nghe lời em gái tên Dần bên cạnh thôi. Đầu tiên là đếm đầu người, điều đó vẫn tương đối dễ. Nô lệ bị xếp trong những khoang nhỏ hình chữ nhật, 2 người một khoang. Nhìn sơ qua thì mọi người đều còn rất trẻ, dưới 20 tuổi. Lúc đầu cô còn gặp khó khăn trong việc nhìn xem ai là nữ ai là nam. Ai cũng mặc quần và để tóc dài, với thể loại mù mặt như cơ thì nam hay nữ như vậy là quá giống nhau rồi. 

Một phần làm việc cô tìm hiểu dễ hơn nhưng cũng làm cô muốn đau lòng đó thực sự là nam giới trên thuyền đều bị xích lại. Trong số tổng cộng 40 người nô lệ, chỉ có 5 người là nam. Minh Châu cảm thấy rất lạ, vì thông thường nô lệ bị bắt về là để đi làm nông nghiệp cần rất nhiều sức khỏe, đấy là lý do về thể hình người châu Phi to lớn hơn nên họ mới bị bắt cóc và lạm dụng sức khỏe cũng như mất cả cuộc đời trên những cánh đồng bông ở miền Nam nước Mỹ. Sức khỏe thì nam giới cũng tốt hơn vậy nên nếu về lợi nhuận, bọn buôn nô lệ bắt nhiều người nam hơn nữ. 

Trừ khi là bắt về làm nô lệ tình dục vì cái vẻ châu Á của những người ở đây rất khác biệt. Nhưng nó cũng không đáng lợi nhuận với việc phải đi vòng quanh châu Phi. 

Nhưng Minh Châu chỉ có thể thở dài. những người đàn ông này do bị xích kéo dài như thế này thể nào cũng sẽ bị thương. Cô cũng chỉ có thể giúp một chút hiện tại là bưng nước đến cho họ uống chứ không thể làm gì hơn. Tuy nhiên mới chỉ như vậy, cô đã bị những người phụ nữ bên cạnh xôn xao, đến cả những người đàn ông này cũng không dám uống nước. Có lẽ bởi vì tâm lý nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân. 

Cô cũng chỉ nghiêm mặt dùng giọng đanh thép nói với họ:

"Chúng ta đều đã là nô tỳ. Thử hỏi xem đã có bao nhiêu người ở đây đã từng đi thuyền lâu như thế này chưa. Họ đang đưa chúng ta đi rất xa ra khỏi vùng đất của chúng ta, thậm chí chúng ta còn không biết nơi chúng ta được đưa đến. Nếu với tình trạng như thế này, chúng ta chỉ có thể dựa vào bản thân chúng ta để sống sót mà thôi." 

Nói vậy người đàn ông mà cô đang dúi nước vào miệng cũng đã đồng ý để cô đưa nước cho uống. Cô nhìn anh ta uống và chỉ có thể cười khẩy chính lời nói của bản thân. Nô tỳ ư? Nô lệ phương Tây nếu là thời sau 1700 còn khổ hơn rất nhiều so với làm nô tỳ. Được cho ăn và có mặc, cũng là bị bán, nhưng mà những việc như đánh đập thúc ép năng suất thì nhiều hơn nhiều. 

Chưa nói đến việc những kẻ buôn người này có thể đi xa hơn, lại không nói chung tiếng nói, không có chung giá trị tôn giáo. Với những người quan tâm đến nơi chôn rau cắt rốn, quan tâm đến tổ tiên như một loại tôn giáo... Cựu thế giới của phương Tây hay Tân Thế giới là dấu chấm hết cho quá khứ của mọi người. Dù là Thiên Chúa hay là Hồi giáo, tôn giáo độc thần cũng không quá chú trọng đến cha mẹ, bởi vì sao họ cũng đang sống trên thiên đường hay dưới địa ngục. 

Cô bắt đầu hỏi những người xung quanh tại sao họ lại bị bắt. Về căn bản họ đều là những người đã tự bán mình. Đó cũng là việc khá là lạ bởi vì việc mua bán nghĩa là tốn tiền rồi. Cô cứ nghĩ là chỉ cần tấp vào làng nào đó gần bờ xong gây chiến rồi đưa người đi thì chi phí sẽ thấp hơn.

Một chuyến hàng lạ đến đặc biệt và cô là một con nhóc con chân yếu tay mềm ở trên đó. Liệu có thể nào bọn họ sẽ không trừng phạt cô bởi vì ngụy biện chi phí chìm (AN: sunk cost fallacy lỡ đâm lao phải theo lao)? Trường hợp tồi tệ nhất, bọn họ lờ cô và nhốt cô lại cho rằng cô bị tâm thần. Trường hợp tốt nhất, cô có thể biết về tương lai và cũng có thể giúp cho những người xung quanh, giúp cả cho nô lệ và cho thủy thủ đoàn. 

Minh Châu chợt thấy bản thân mình đã bò lên boong tàu chao đảo vẫn còn nắng. Cô nghe thấy mấy tay thủy thủ đang cọ rửa sàn tàu chỉ chỏ vào cô với tiếng Pháp, thứ tiếng Pháp mà với cô còn dễ nghe hơn tiếng mẹ đẻ bởi sự thay đổi của thời gian:

"Con bé này là đứa đầu tiên dám bò lên boong tàu. Chúng ta làm như thế nào bây giờ?"

"Tôi có thể hiểu và nói được tiếng Pháp" Cô cuối cùng cũng dám nói ra. 

Mấy tên kia mặt nghệt ra xong vẫn nghĩ đến việc dọa cô trước.

"Nhóc con, dù sao thì nhóc cũng sẽ là nô lệ thôi. Nhìn xung quanh xem, nhóc sẽ bị đem đến một nơi xa lạ như thế nào với đại dương này chứ. Chỉ cần không cẩn thận nghe thấy tiếng nàng tiên cá là nhóc đã rũ xương trắng ở nơi biển cả xa xôi này rồi."

Cô chưa kịp tuyên bố là thế thì chỉ cần cô hôn nàng tiên cá thì có thể bơi khắp đại dương thì ông lão thủy thủ chân lặc lè đi từ phía sau cô đã mắng mấy tay trai trẻ kia:

"Mấy cậu được thuê để tán phét sao? Lo mà làm việc đi không thì không có ăn đâu!"

Xong ông lại quay sang nhìn cô:

"Còn cô, cô đi theo tôi."

Cô có chút sợ, dù sao ông cũng dắt cô đi vào một khu khác nói đơn giản là lỡ may bị tra tấn thì sao? Ông ta dừng lại rồi quay lại nói với cô, giọng cũng có vẻ lo lắng.

"Cô có vẻ không hiểu rằng bản thân đang gặp vấn đề gì sao?"

"Tôi biết là tôi đang trên một thuyền nô lệ." Cô cúi đầu thì thầm.

"Vậy có lẽ cô không hiểu nô lệ là như thế nào? Cô sẽ chỉ là đồ vật nên cô phải nên học cách nghe lời chứ." Ông lão gằn giọng nói với Minh Châu. Cô chỉ nhìn xuống vết phù ở trên chân ông ta.

"Tôi biết, về lý thuyết thì tôi biết. Ông thấy đó, đến hôm nay tôi mới nói ra là tôi biết nói tiếng Pháp. Chỉ là, vết ở chân ông, nếu ông không ăn chua trong nhiều ngày có lẽ vết thương ở chân ông sẽ tốt hơn."

"Cô đang nói rằng cô quyết định nói chuyện là vì muốn giúp đỡ tôi?"

"Ai thương xót kẻ nghèo, tức cho Đức Giê-hô-va vay mượn; Ngài sẽ báo lại việc ơn lành ấy cho người." (Proverb 3:27) Cô liền tỏ vẻ chơi bẩn lặp lại một câu nói trong quyển sổ lời hay ý đẹp mà Dylan Denver sưu tập nhưng méo thèm dùng đến. Thực ra thì đó là cách dễ nhất để giải thích tại sao cô biết tiếng Pháp. Đơn giản thôi, cô có tiếp xúc với nhà truyền giáo phương Tây. Có lẽ cô còn nên nói bản thân đã cải đạo... Thiên Chúa hay Hồi Giáo thời kì chiếm hữu nô lệ đều nương tay hơn với người cùng đạo.

"A, sách Châm Ngôn... Cô biết đến đức Ngài sao?"

Nhưng cô vẫn là sợ bị Chúa trừng phạt.

"Tôi có biết đến ngài. Nhưng vấn đề ở chân của ông thực sự là do dinh dưỡng. Làng tôi có người đàn ông chỉ ăn gạo trắng đã bị bệnh như vậy, mọi người ép ăn chanh và ăn thịt tươi thì 2 tuần đã khỏi, không bị phù nề nữa, cũng không bị chảy máu ở chân răng nữa."

Ông ta tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Cô cũng biết triệu chứng tiếp theo là chảy máu chân răng sao? Rồi những vết thương cũng trở nên rất khó lành." Thấy cô gật đầu, ông ta chỉ chép miệng đầy tiếc nuối.

"Có lẽ cô đã giúp tôi . Cô quả thật là một con người Thiên Chúa. Chỉ có điều là khi chúng ta cập bến ở Ai Cập luật chống nô lệ Thiên Chúa cũng không tồn tại." 

Trong lúc cô bận ngạc nhiên vì điểm đến Ai Cập chứ không phải là Cape Town. Ông lão nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô rồi hỏi:

"Tôi cũng là người Thiên Chúa. Tôi cần phải trả ơn cô, cô có điều muốn tôi giúp phải không?"

"Tôi ... Chúng ta sẽ dừng lại ở Ai Cập sao? Tôi sẽ bị bán cho người Ottoman?"

"Cô có lẽ không biết, chúng ta có kênh đào Suez ở Ai Cập. Chỉ cần qua đó chúng ta có thể cập bến ở Iberia, Tây Ban Nha, nơi thuyền trưởng của chúng ta sinh sống. Vậy nên cô cũng có chút yên tâm về việc bị bán cho người Ottoman. Lần này chúng tôi mua nô lệ cũng là vì có đơn hàng cho những thứ mới lạ cho thị trường."

"Nhưng mà... năm nay là năm bao nhiêu vậy!" Cô hoảng hốt bật ra câu hỏi, mặc kệ nó có thể lột bỏ câu chuyện mà cô đã kể, một người cha xứ sẽ ghi lại những năm tháng theo lịch dương. Nhưng tại sao cô lại hoảng hốt ư, kênh đào Suez mãi đến cuối thế kỉ 19 mới hoàn thành, vậy thì nhẽ ra chế độ nô lệ đã phải bị bãi bỏ, cũng như con tàu này không phải là thuyền buồm mà sẽ là thuyền hơi nước.

"Đây là năm 1710"

Và Minh Châu nhận ra, cô không nằm ở trong lịch sử của thế giới cô đã từng sống.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truyện hơi điêu chỗ thời thế 18 aka sau bộ luật Hồng Đức: https://sites.google.com/site/lichsuvietnam12345678999999887/lich-su-viet-nam/thoi-nha-hau-le  
> " Pháp luật nhà Lê hạn chế nghiêm ngặt việc bàn mình làm nô hoặc bức dân tự do làm nô tì. Nhờ vậy số lượng nô tì giảm dần"  
> Tuy nhiên, vì bối cảnh truyện trong thời Trịnh Nguyễn Phân Tranh có nhiều trận đánh nhau nhỏ sẽ bắt người làm nô lệ nhiều hơn so với thời Hồng Đức. Dân cũng đói khổ hơn nên có tình trạng bán mình để kiếm tiền lo cho gia đình => bán con gái
> 
> Công giáo - và giáo sĩ truyền giáo từ châu Âu có mặt ở Việt Nam từ thế kỉ 16 https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%B4ng_gi%C3%A1o_t%E1%BA%A1i_Vi%E1%BB%87t_Nam
> 
> Dạng thức bán sức lao động vài năm nhưng không trở thành nô lệ, không nhất thiết cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn. Indentured servant là chế độ dành cho cả người da trắng và da màu ở Mỹ trước thời kì nô lệ vào năm 1700s   
> https://www.pbs.org/opb/historydetectives/feature/indentured-servants-in-the-us/
> 
> https://americanexperience.si.edu/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Literacy-as-Freedom.pdf
> 
> Nô lệ thường rất ít biết đọc và viết, đặc biệt là biết viết, ở Mỹ, nhà thờ dạy đọc cho nô lệ để họ có thể đọc kinh Thánh
> 
> https://www.quora.com/Were-Asians-ever-taken-as-slaves-in-the-west-at-any-point-in-history  
> nô lệ châu á. Đi sang châu Âu trước Suez có thể kéo dài 14 tháng trên biển, nếu trói lâu như vậy thì tay chân sẽ bị hoại tử. Vậy lý do tốt nhất là gì, nô lệ đi theo thuyền buôn hạt tiêu và lụa.  
> https://www.npr.org/2015/10/15/448840691/how-asian-americans-have-redefined-what-it-means-to-be-american
> 
> https://www.seanews.com.tr/now-backhaul-soon-headhaul-cape-route-opens-up-to-cut-costs-seaintel/159499/
> 
> Đây là Cape Route so với đi qua Suez, ngắn hơn 44 ngày đi thuyền buồm.


	4. Vẫn đang sống

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chân thành cảm ơn Iver P. Cooper vì đã tổng hợp những thông tin này. 
> 
> Part 1: https://tinyurl.com/IverCooperLifeOnSea1
> 
> Part 2:https://tinyurl.com/IverCooperLifeOnSea2
> 
> Part 3:https://tinyurl.com/IverCooperLifeOnSea3
> 
> Part 4:https://tinyurl.com/IverCooperLifeOnSea4
> 
> Part 5: https://tinyurl.com/IverCooperLifeOnSea5

Minh Châu đã rất may mắn. Người thủy thủ già đã không quá quan tâm tới việc cô hỏi về thời gian cũng như về địa lý. Dù sao cô cũng từ một nơi nhỏ bé xa xôi, làm sao có thể biết rõ được mọi việc. Vậy nên, ổng đã không nhận ra sự sợ hãi, sự ngập ngừng của cô. Minh Châu bóp chặt tay cố gắng trấn tĩnh. Dù sao cô cũng đang sống.

"Nhóc con, tôi không thể giúp cô, nhưng có lẽ thuyền trưởng có thể giúp cô. Ít nhất thì chúng ta cũng có một thuyền trưởng có thể lay động được. "

Ông ấy lại thở dài.

"Nhưng cô phải nghĩ xem điều tốt nhất cho bản thân sẽ là gì đi. Dù sao việc cô nói được tiếng Pháp có lẽ hiện tại cũng đã bị truyền đi khắp tàu. Ta cũng phải nhanh chóng báo cáo cho thuyền trưởng Gelbert về cô ngay thôi."

Việc phải gặp thuyền trưởng cũng đã nằm trong dự tính của cô. Dù sao cô cược là với cơ thể chưa phát triển thì cô sẽ không gặp vấn đề gì trước khi gặp ông ta.

"Cháu... cháu chỉ không muốn bị đánh, cũng không muốn chết mà thôi."

Ông lão lần này lại cười cay đắng.

"Thực ra thì vậy cũng không quá khó."

"Cháu cũng không muốn mọi người chết." Cô vội vã cắt lời.

"Đứa bé ngoan," Ông lão xoa đầu cô. "Điều đó thì lại khó khăn hơn rất nhiều." Ông ta thở dài."Với Gelbert, cháu có lẽ vẫn nên nói ít một chút. Ít nhất thì ta cũng là cánh tay phải của hắn, có lẽ hắn vẫn sẽ chấp thuận lời ta và nghe cháu nói." 

Như thế này còn có thể nói ít hơn được nữa sao? Cô giống như chưa có nói được quá 10 câu nữa. Nói vậy chứ vừa dứt câu dạ. Cô đã kịp hỏi thăm tên tuổi quê quán ông lão, điều tra lý lịch gia đình của vị thủy thủ tên là Francis này. Ông ta chỉ có thể bực mình rồi cốc đầu cô, cái đứa dạ xong để đấy. Ông nhắc cô im lặng một lần nữa, rồi chờ cô không nói nữa ông mới chịu dắt cô đi, lại qua đám thủy thủ đang cọ sàn tàu cũng hóng hớt đá đểu cô. Tất nhiên, cô bị ông lão lườm không dám hó hé câu nào khi trèo cầu thang lên tầng thuyền của thuyền trưởng.

Francis gõ vào cánh cửa gỗ trên khoang tàu 3 lần. Nhắc đến tàu thuyền thời kì này thì mọi người sẽ nghĩ ngay đến cướp biển vùng Carribbean. Cô nhớ được 2 phân cảnh phục dựng khoang tàu, một là trong cảnh Jack Sparrow bị đưa vào trong tàu của công ty Đông Ấn. Mặc dù là tàu chiến (giả danh tàu buôn) bên trong cũng rất sáng sủa và sang trọng, có đèn chùm, tường sơn màu xanh nhạt, cửa sổ được nạm. Cảnh tiếp theo mà cô nhớ là trong đoạn Elizabeth Swann được gọi là Calypso. Đó cũng là một khoang tàu rất rộng, nhưng lại kín như bưng và chỉ được thắp sáng bởi những ngọn nến. Cả hai phân cảnh đều không đúng, vì đơn thuần là chúng quá rộng so với thứ mà cô thấy khi Gelbert mở cửa.

Đó là một căn phòng chỉ rộng bằng phòng dành cho sinh viên đại học ở Mỹ - một căn phòng rộng khoảng 20m2. Trong phòng chỉ có một vài nội thất cơ bản. Đập vào mắt cô đầu tiên là một bộ bàn ghế nhỏ màu đỏ đun, cũng được coi là ấm áp. Xung quanh phòng xếp đầy các kệ và tủ, la liệt các bản đồ. Một cái giường được kê sát cửa sổ, bên cạnh là một cái bàn. 

Gelbert cũng khác với trong tưởng tượng của cô  
Gelbert cũng khác với trong tưởng tượng của cô. Thực ra thì cũng chẳng có mấy hình ảnh: cô có Jack Sparrow và James Norrington, thế thôi. Nhưng Gelbert không giống cả hai. Ông là một người đàn ông cường tráng trạc tuổi 40. Thực ra thì cô cũng không còn tin tưởng vào khả năng đoán tuổi của bản thân nữa đâu, cuộc sống mọi người khó khăn hơn nhiều so với ở thời hiện đại mà. Nên vạm vỡ và không có bụng bia là ấn tượng đầu tiên của cô. Gelbert có mái tóc đen xoăn tít dài đến ngang vai; kèm theo bộ ria cũng vểnh ngược lên. Ông mặc trên người bộ quần áo bằng da trông tốt và lành lặn hơn hẳn so với những tay thủy thủ xung quanh, rõ ràng thể hiện sự phân cấp giữa thuyền nhân và thuyền trưởng. 

"Con bé này có thể nói được tiếng Pháp."

Gelbert cũng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên chuyển qua tiếng Pháp hỏi cô.

"Nhóc có thể nói được tiếng Pháp? Nhóc con mấy tuổi rồi."

Cô mà biết được tuổi của bản thân là chết liền đó. 

"Oui. Cháu có thể nói được tiếng Pháp. Hiện tại thì cháu 10 tuổi." Thực ra là một bà cô 26 tuổi trong thân xác một đứa trẻ không rõ tuổi, nhưng cứ đoán vậy đi.

Ông ta chỉ khịt mũi.

"Một con nhóc 10 tuổi thì đúng là vô dụng thật." Ông ta lẩm bẩm trong tiếng Đức. Vì hơi cay cú nên cô lại nhỡ mồm cãi lại cũng trong tiếng Đức.

"Cháu cũng có thể nói tiếng Đức." 

Lần này thì cả Gelbert và Francis đều ngạc nhiên. Minh Châu cũng muốn tự vả bản thân. Chúa ơi! Một con nhóc ở vùng đất xa xôi, nói được một thứ tiếng đã đủ đặc biệt nổi trội lắm rồi, giờ cô lại muốn nói được hai thứ tiếng sao?

"Nhưng chỉ chút chút thôi, tiếng Pháp của cháu tốt hơn."

Francis thiếu điều muốn bịt miệng cô. Người thủy thủ già liền lên tiếng.

"Nó bảo là nó ở trong tu viện cùng với cha xứ. Chắc là được học ngôn ngữ từ đó. Nhưng cũng có lẽ là bị trộm từ nơi đó ra xong bán vào nhóm được đưa lên đây."

Thực ra thì mấy cái này cũng chỉ là tưởng tượng của ổng thôi. Minh Châu chỉ nói là có biết cha xứ, chứ không có nói ra một câu chuyện hoàn hảo như vậy. Nhưng hiểu làm thì tốt nhất cứ nên là hiểu lầm đi. 

"Thật vớ vẩn, dù sao thì nó cũng là quà từ chính quyền Đàng Trong cho thương đoàn chúng ta. Kể cả khi nó đã rửa tội, chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể bán chúng đi. Đưa nhóm người này tới Ai Cập tính ra đã quá tốn kém rồi. Chúng ta không thể đưa nó về trở về được."

Cô cũng không dám chắc là cô muốn trở về Việt Nam đâu. Ở Việt Nam thời điểm hiện tại là chế độ phụ quyền, cô thì không biết cách viết chữ Nho. Đại khái là cô chỉ có thể vào chùa tu làm sư cô hoặc xưng tội thành xơ ngày ngày ôn luyện kinh và giúp đời.

Thực sự cô cũng không biết đâu là một cuộc sống tốt đẹp nữa.

"Cháu cũng không muốn phải trở về." 

Ông ta bật cười lớn tiếng đầy sự mỉa mai.

"Thế nhóc mày giữ miệng bao nhiêu ngày như vậy, tại sao tự dưng lại muốn thể hiện ra là bản thân có khả năng nói chuyện với những người bắt mày chứ!"

Thực ra là vì cô xuyên đến khi mọi chuyện đã rồi, cô đã nằm trên thuyền...

"Kể cả trở về quê cũ, cháu cũng sẽ bị người ta bắt lại rồi bán làm nô tì thôi." Minh Châu thở dài, cô là một đứa trẻ 10 tuổi già khú đế và quá hiểu chuyện, biết nhiều hơn phần lớn mọi người về thế giới ngoài kia, khác nào bị quỷ thần nhập đâu chứ.

"Cháu chỉ là thấy Francis bị đau chân, cháu nghĩ là do thiếu ăn uống nên mới không thể chịu được và nói ra thôi."

Gelbert, vì không phải là đối tượng đang chịu đau giống như Francis, tất nhiên không tin vào câu chuyện về lòng tốt và đức tin của cô. Hoặc thậm chí có lẽ ông ta còn nhận ra vấn đề nào đó khác. Cái đấy Minh Châu cũng không biết. Vì bất kể lúc nào, cũng có thể sẽ có ai đó muốn săn phù thủy, hay là săn quỷ, săn linh hồn ở thời đại này mà thôi.

"Không phải là tất cả những gì cô muốn."

Minh Châu thở dài.

"Nếu được cháu muốn có thể dọn vệ sinh cho khoang thuyền của những người đi cùng cháu. Không thể để họ sống cùng sự ô uế được ạ."

Có lẽ cô đã nói cái gì đó đúng, Gelbert nhíu mày nhìn cô, rồi bắt đầu đọc một thứ gì đó, nghe có vẻ giống như thánh kinh mà cô không biết. 

"Ngươi phải có một chỗ riêng ở ngoài trại quân; ấy là nơi ngươi phải đi ra; .. phải lấp phẩn mình lại. Bởi vì Giê-hô-va Ðức Chúa Trời ngươi đi giữa trại quân ngươi, đặng giải cứu người và phó kẻ thù nghịch cho. Vậy, trại quân ngươi phải thánh, kẻo Giê-hô-va Ðức Chúa Trời ngươi thấy sự ô uế ơ nơi ngươi, và xây mặt khỏi ngươi chăng." 

Francis cũng lặng lẽ làm dấu thánh, lầm bầm nói: "Kinh Deuteronomy."

Minh Châu cũng cố tỏ vẻ thánh thiện, đã biết rõ mọi sự. Dù không hiểu sao bản thân có thể may mắn nói bừa thôi cũng trúng thánh kinh.

Gelbert chỉ nhìn cô. 

"Đúng vậy, chúng ta đã không làm đủ bổn phận. Francis, chỉ dẫn con bé dọn dẹp. À mà tên của cô là gì?"

Minh Châu thực sự không rõ lắm. Nhưng có lẽ một cái tên thông dụng vừa đủ, không phải tên của nữ hoàng hay hoàng hậu kiểu Anne, Victoria, Elizabeth, Maria,.. có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn? Nhưng những tên khác thì cô lại không chắc lắm. Xong rồi cô vẫn chọn một cái tên.

"Cháu là Amelia ạ."

"Vậy thì Mel," Gelbert lười biếng nói. "Đến giờ làm việc chăm chỉ rồi đó."

Đấy là cách mà Minh Châu đã trở thành một thành viên thời vụ chuyên dọn dẹp, một thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn. Bằng nói bừa. Bằng lòng tốt. Và bằng sự bất cẩn của bản thân. 

___________________________  
PS: Amelia là tên mình đùa tí =)). Vì Amelia là tên xuất phát từ tiếng Đức, có ý nghĩa là "làm việc", "mắn đẻ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.qaronline.org/education  
> Thông tin về tàu Queen Anne's Revenge, sau chuyển thành tàu buôn nô lệ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUMt9xYkIe8  
> Đây là thuyền của công ty Đông Ấn, thường lớn hơn tàu buôn thông thường và sang hơn
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFthJbeJra4  
> Cả cái thuyền thì cũng khá là hẹp và ngắn. Tất nhiên là "rộng" ở thời kì trong truyện.
> 
> clip về thuyền trong cướp biển   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQcow-A0J2U


	5. Chuyện may vá, giặt giũ

Minh Châu cám giác bản thân quả thật là tối dạ, sáng sủa. Mãi đến lúc chạy ra ngoài sáng, tự vấp vào cái váy của bản thân, cô mới nhớ ra là bản thân đang mặc váy và yếm. Cô đã ngỡ như mình rất là ngầu, rất bản lĩnh, nhưng thực ra thì chắc bất kì ai ở thời đại này nhìn thấy tình huống của cô cũng ngại vl rồi nhường cho cô mất.

Vì họ quá xấu hổ đó! Phi lễ thì chớ nhìn.

Cô ngượng ngùng bám Francis hỏi lão xem làm sao để cô có thể tự làm quần áo cho bản thân. Trời ơi, hãy nghĩ thử mà xem, có lẽ thời đại này mặc kiểu cô gái Hà Lan hở tay và chút cổ đã gọi là hở hang lắm rồi. Ông ta rõ ràng cũng ngại, kiếm ngay ra cho cô được một cái áo cũ to đùng và một bộ kim chỉ cũng như kéo. 

Ổng quả thực là ném đồ cho cô, xong chạy mất dạng, không thèm nói đến một câu, không thèm hỏi xem cô có khả năng khâu vá hay không. Mà cô chắc chắn ổng cũng biết khâu vá. Nghĩ thử xem, trên một chuyến tàu buồm dài ngày như vậy. Chỉ cần có chút gió ngược hướng với buồm, chỉ cần chênh lệch không khí nhiều từ cánh buồm tới đỉnh buồm, chỉ cần một con chim đâm sầm vào cánh buồm, nó đều có thể rách. Có thể khẳng định rằng, khả năng sửa buồm, hay còn gọi là khả năng khâu vá của lão thủy thủ ắt hẳn là khá lắm. Vậy mà lại chạy đi không ba hoa đến một câu, rõ ràng là cũng ngại rồi.

May quá, thực ra cô biết khâu vá chun chút. Tất cả đều là nhờ chương trình giảng dạy ở Việt Nam. Cảm ơn môn Công Nghệ 6 đã xóa mù cho cô. Mấy mũi khâu cơ bản như mũi thường, mũi đột mau, mũi vắt, cũng như cách bắt đầu hay kết chỉ cô đều có thể làm được. Cô ngồi xổm trên sàn tàu ắt hẳn là chẳng sạch sẽ gì, bắt đầu cố gắng xâu kim.

Thuyền vẫn cứ thế chao đảo, kể cả khi sợi chỉ cũng như cây kim đã tương đối to hơn so với đồ của thời hiện đại. Minh Châu phải làm đủ mọi trò, từ ép sợi chỉ phải chui qua được kim, cho đến mân mê sợi chỉ bằng lỗ kim trên đầu ngón tay. Nhưng thời nào cũng vậy thôi, xâu được kim luôn không dễ dàng gì. Chỉ có điều đáng ngạc nhiên đối với cô chính là cây kim thời này cũng đã khá thẳng và nhẵn. Cô đã nghĩ là làm thứ gì đấy thẳng như thế này cực kì khó khăn.

Nhìn cuộn chỉ to tròn màu cháo gà, cô có cảm giác là thời kì này đã phải có máy dệt tự động rồi. Nhưng cứ nghĩ kĩ lại, cô lại nhận ra cách mạng công nghiệp ở tận thế kỉ 19, máy dệt may ra chỉ được tạo ra đâu đó 20, 30 năm trước thế kỉ 19 là cùng. Có nghĩa là rất có khả năng, cô còn chẳng có khả năng sống được cho đến lúc máy dệt được tạo ra.

Những giọt nước mắt bắt đầu rơi trên má cô. Minh Châu có thể cố gắng tự phân tích, tự trấn an bản thân. Nhưng nhìn những thứ mà ở thời hiện đại, đã có thể được tạo ra bởi những công nghệ rất khác chỉ có thể làm cho cô nhận ra, cô đã xa nó như thế nào. Cô từng nghe rất nhiều người bạn nói với cô rằng cô sống ở gần thời điểm trên thế giới còn tồn tại chế độ nô lệ hơn là những người ở chế độ nô lệ sống gần với ngày thành lập nước Mỹ. 

Những câu nói như vậy đã từng thật xa lạ với cô. Dù sao thì cô cũng đẻ từ hồi Việt Nam có mạng máy tính, cô còn chẳng nhớ mấy về cái thời điện thoại với mạng Internet chung một dây. Cô đã lớn lên với 3g và wifi cơ mà. Minh Châu chưa hề tưởng tượng ra cuộc sống, những thứ đơn giản nhất ở thời đại của cô ở một thời đại khác là xa xỉ phẩm như thế nào.

Ít nhắt, cô vẫn có thể tự khâu ra quần áo. Minh Châu chỉ có thể tự vỗ lên vai bản thân mà khen về nền giáo dục nước nhà như vậy. Cũng nhờ vậy mà thời đi du học, cô đỡ phải mua quần áo mới, chỉ cần sửa sửa vá vá rồi thêu lên mấy chỗ vá xấu mấy bông hoa là xong. Cứ kêu là giáo dục Việt Nam toàn dậy những thứ ở đâu đi, cô vẫn có thể khâu ra đường thẳng được, và có lẽ nếu bị thương cũng biết luộc vải lên phơi rồi sau đó tự băng bó cho bản thân sau môn Giáo Dục Quốc Phòng.

Cô cắt cái áo men theo đường chỉ, cố gắng giữ được nhiều vải nhất có thể. Sau đó chợt nhận ra bản thân còn chưa có số đo của mình, cô lấy tạm sợi chỉ rồi tự vòng qua bản thân. Nếu cô không nhầm thì độ dài dài nhất là của ống quần. Đo thì đơn giản thôi, cứ đến độ dài nào thì thắt chỉ một lần tạm nhớ như vậy, hi vọng là nhớ được từng cái thắt chỉ là của ống tay áo, ống quần, vòng bụng, độ dài cánh tay,...

Mà nghĩ đến quần, để quần không tụt mà không có dây chun thật quá khó nghĩ. Cô cũng chỉ có thể tưởng tượng ra được 2 giải pháp cho quần không tụt: buộc dây xung quanh quần hoặc quần có thể kéo lên buộc quanh người, hoặc dùng chỉ cuộn lại thành cúc quần. Ơ nghĩ lại thì, thực ra, chun quần về căn bản là một sợi dây luồn qua nếp gấp của quần rồi buộc lại cho chặt, cái đó cô có thể làm được. Và chắc là sẽ chắc chắn khó tuột hơn so với lại cả dạng dây nối bên ngoài. Thực ra nếu có nhiều vải hơn, có lẽ cô nên làm quần yếm. Treo cái quần lên vai thì tất nhiên sẽ không tụt.

Nhắc đến thiếu vải thì, dù sao cũng chỉ có một cái áo, dù là cái áo to hơn một mét. Thật may là cô là đứa bé loắt choắt, ở thời hiện đại chắc được một mét hai, một mét ba gì đó. Mà thôi, không được nói về thời hiện đại nữa. Nhắc lại chỉ có thể buồn hơn. Nhưng bé nhỏ thì đỡ tốn vải. Cô chỉ hi vọng trong mấy tháng trên thuyền này sẽ ăn đồ bơ sữa, hoặc là bị dị ứng bơ sữa, tiêu chảy suốt ngày, hoặc lại tự dưng lớn phổng phao lên không có đồ mặc thì càng đau khổ hơn. Thế nên kể cả khi mấy tên "người lớn" xung quanh muốn trêu cô sao, mặc kệ thôi. Truyện có quần áo quan trọng hơn

Cô ngồi tính toán mãi, rồi mới lấy ít muội than nhặt được cạnh cái đèn cầy, bôi bôi lên áo tạm vẽ hình tính toán bằng mấy sợi dây. Vẽ đến lần thứ 3, cô mới thấy đường lui. Cái áo phải chia ra làm 3 mảnh. 2 mảnh là quần. 1 mảnh cắt đôi thành hai mảnh áo 3 lỗ theo số đo, xong lại ướm thử lên người. Cũng may nãy cô tỉnh táo, chừa ra thêm khoảng 2 đốt ngón tay cho mỗi mảnh áo, hi vọng là cô đủ khả năng khâu vá đều tay và mặc vừa, chứa không thì chịu hẳn mất. Tạm để cái áo 3 lỗ như vậy, cô lại cắt ra 2 mảnh quần, mà thế nào cô vẫn phải lộ mắt cá chân để đảm bảo có giải rút.

Đầu tiên, cô phải khâu mép vải mới cắt ra lại cho đỡ rách. Thế rồi cô mới lật ngược hai mảnh vải và bắt đầu khâu chúng lại. Vải với chỉ màu quá giống nhau, cô chỉ có thể từ tốn banh mắt bản thân ra rồi cầu nguyện là bản thân đang làm đúng. Nói đơn giản là mới khâu xong đến đường thứ 3, một đường dài hai gang tay, cô đã muốn lăn ra ngủ... Nhưng Minh Châu biết rằng, cơ hội như thế này không có nhiều, càng cần phải cố gắng hơn nữa.

Khâu mãi cho tới lúc trời gần tối, cô mới có thể làm xong được cái quần để mặc vội vào dưới cái váy đụp. Mặc kệ rằng vải này có lẽ không sạch lắm. Cô lại chỉ có thể tự nhủ, chắc đống vải này đã được giặt, và chắc là nếu có nhiễm trùng nó cũng chừa mình ra. Cô cởi cái váy ra, rồi cắt khoảng 20 cm váy để làm hai ống tay áo. Cũng may là sợi vải đủ dài, cô lại dư ra hai mẩu , khâu ra được hai cái túi quần nhỏ nhỏ.

Cô cũng nhớ là phải giữ kĩ mấy mảnh vải thừa, đề phòng lúc nào rách thì còn có thứ để mà khâu lại, hoặc có cần thì sử dụng để lau người. Chắc chắn là không có ai được tắm, may ra, may ra thì cô có nước biển để lau người.

Mặc vào bộ quần áo "mới" trên bộ quần áo cũ, MInh Châu mới chạy xung quanh tìm ông lão Francis, con người thực ra đang bắc bếp trên boong tàu để nấu ăn cho bản thân. Cô lại nhảy ra.

Cô xuất hiện có lẽ cũng làm ổng ngạc nhiên.

"Trông nhóc mày ra dáng đàn ông rồi đó Mel."

Cô còn có thể làm được gì nữa sao? Cô chỉ có thể nhún vai. Đưa trả lại ông lão bộ kim chỉ, cũng như không quên nói lời cảm ơn. Ngay sau đó lại là ăn vạ:

"Francis, cháu không biết là làm thế nào để giặt đồ á...."

Lần này thì ông ta chỉ có thể chửi tục một câu. Tự dưng sao ông lại để bản thân phải liên tục giúp đỡ cái con nhóc này chứ. Nhưng Minh Châu cứ thế là diễn chú mèo đi hia, căng tròn đôi mắt to của mình lên. Thế là Francis lại thở dài. Rồi lại chấp nhận chỉ cô đến cái thùng giặt đồ, rồi chỉ cô tự đi lấy thùng nước biển lên...

Chúa ơi. Kể cả với thân thể trẻ con toàn cơ cắp, bỏ thùng nước xuống biển nghĩa là cô không thể nào kiểm soát được lượng nước cô lấy lên. Điều đó cũng có nghĩa là, cô chắc chắn đã lấy quá nhiều nước, quá nặng nề. Tất nhiên Francis chỉ dẫn xong là quay lại với nồi súp của lão, mặc kệ cho cô tự chơi một mình.

Cô chỉ có thể nhăn nhó nghĩ cách. Bạn nghĩ cô ấy sẽ làm ròng rọc sao??? Để có ròng rọc thì các bạn cần có thứ cố định, có thể có bánh xoay để kéo lên. Tóm lại là cô ta chẳng có gì cả, chỉ có sức khỏe của bản thân mà thôi. Đã vậy, cô còn bị vài tên thủy thủ xung quanh móc mỉa giục làm nhanh hơn để họ còn cọ thuyền sau khi ăn để còn kịp khô trước khi đi ngủ nữa.

Mãi một lúc, MInh Châu mới lấy được hai thùng nước đủ cho đồ giặt sau khi ăn kèm chục tiếng chửi. Cô chỉ có thể chút hết sự tức giận đó khi giã cái váy, cái yếm và đống vải thừa bằng cái chùy. "Bịch.", "Bịch" Cô giã từng tiếng một. Có lẽ nhìn thấy con nhóc tỏ vẻ tàn bạo bên đống đồ giặt không phải là điều gì đấy mà mọi người muốn giây vào. Cứ mỗi lần cô giã xuống lại có ít người muốn bắt nạt cô hơn. 

Minh Châu khi đó chưa hiểu rằng, ở châu Âu thời kì này, những người phụ nữ làm nghề giặt giũ thường là những người phụ nữ cứng cỏi, đang phải cố gắng hết mình để nuôi sống gia đình. Thực ra thì phần lớn mọi người sẽ không tắm rửa hàng ngày, và cũng không cảm thấy là cần thiết phải giặt giũ thường xuyên, nhưng họ có những người phụ nữ khi mà người chồng không đủ khả năng chu cấp hoặc đã bỏ đi, sẽ tham gia vào những tổ đội giặt giũ. Những người thợ giặt, dù ở bất cứ nơi nào trong xã hội châu Âu lúc đó luôn là những người có vị trí thấp nhất trong xã hội. Họ bố bã vì họ khổ sở, nhưng vì họ không còn gì để mất, lại làm những công việc nặng nhọc, họ trở nên có chút đáng sợ. 

Ít nhất là ngày hôm nay, ít nhất ngày hôm nay cô đã có thể làm gì đấy khác hơn là chỉ nằm trong boong tàu và thở.

Cô cứ đập mãi, cho đến khi Francis có lẽ nhìn thương quá, giữ tay cô lại rồi đưa cho cô một miếng bánh bích quy.

Ít nhất lúc này, vẫn có người thương hại cô, dù là chỉ nhỏ nhoi như vậy thôi.

-—————  
AN: thấy có vẻ khó hiểu nên vẽ ra :D

-—————AN: thấy có vẻ khó hiểu nên vẽ ra :D  
Đồ cue nhỏ này ko có cúc  
Đồ cue nhỏ này ko có cúc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK9OyW4Jx_g&list=ULDUgwZz49MJI&index=694  
> Series về những người thợ giặt ở Mỹ thế kỉ 18


	6. Cọ cọ CỌ CỌ

Hãy tưởng tượng ra khung cảnh cọ rửa.

Minh Châu không thể tưởng tượng ra bất kì khung cảnh cọ rửa nào ở thế kỉ cô lỡ may chuyển kiếp nhầm vào. Về căn bản, cô là noob, là loại không biết gì, đã thế lại còn có một đống kiến thức không phù hợp của tương lai để tha hồ phải học lại chứ. Những kiến thức như nên chuyển lửa to nhỏ? Nên chờ bao lâu sau khi quay đồ trong lò vi sóng thì đụng vào? Không nên quay trứng trong lò vi sóng. Không được quay kim loại trong lò vi sóng? Dán băng vệ sinh làm lót giày cho đỡ hôi chân?

Đó là những kiến thức dư thừa. Kể cả những thứ như công thức hóa học của Vim. Ai cần chứ? Cô chỉ cần đủ sức để liên tục cọ rửa mà thôi. Cả Francis, cả Gelbert, cho đến cùng, đều cho rằng cô là một con bé lắm lời. Mà không phải lắm lời đều đáng khó chịu sao? Tất cả những gì cô đáng giá, là sức lao động của cô. Là việc cô có thể cọ đi cọ lại cái khoang tàu của nô lệ cho sạch sẽ, để tàu có lẽ không bị ẩm mốc, mối mọt, làm hỏng kết cấu tàu, không phải là để những người sống trên nó có một cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn. 

Cô không tin những lời nói của cô có giá trị nhân văn. 

Cô không tin người ta có thể có sự nhân văn chứ không phải chỉ là đối-xử-tốt-với-người-khác để tích điểm lên thiên đàng. 

Nhưng cô sẽ vẫn cố gắng để quan tâm với cuộc sống của tất cả bọn họ, bởi vì cô là con người hiện đại, cô có những kiến thức có thể giúp mọi người. Minh Châu lại lặp lại những lời nói như vậy mỗi ngày, hi vọng rằng bản thân sẽ không thay đổi đến mức không thể nhận ra. Cô hít sâu, và chuẩn bị cho việc cọ rửa sàn tàu.

Công việc cọ rửa này, thực sự đáng sợ hơn cô tưởng tượng rất là nhiều. Bởi vì đơn thuần, công việc này giống như là không bao giờ kết thúc vậy. Cô đã nghĩ là bản thân mình đã dậy sớm hơn rất nhiều so với thời cô đi làm. Ý cô là, cái giới CEO Mỹ, và lũ ăn theo là nhân viên như các cô, có trò dậy sớm hơn lúc mặt trời mọc rồi tập thể dục hay làm việc với một thị trường nước ngoài. Minh Châu thì là dạng ngược lại, cô có thể thức cho đến khi thị trường Nhật Bản đóng cửa. Tất nhiên, cô vẫn sẽ có mặt khá là sớm ở công ty, trước khi thị trường New York mở cửa.

Những thứ cô từng làm để tiền rủng rỉnh trong túi.

Những thứ cô đang làm để không phải là thứ đồ nặng nợ bị vứt đi, để là một công cụ "đáng tiền".

Cô đã cố gắng dậy sớm từ khi trời mới tờ mờ sáng. Để rồi, cô vẫn bò ra ngoài khoang thuyền trong tiếng hát khàn khàn của những tay thủy thủ. Bên ngoài, mặt trời vẫn chưa tỏ, cả chiếc thuyền vẫn đung đưa trong tấm sương mờ xanh xám của buổi sớm.

Cô nhớ đến từ trong tiếng anh "dogshift" hay còn gọi là ca trực của chó, ở nghĩa địa. Nghĩ lại thì giờ này đúng là như vậy thật. Hoặc cô là mấy đứa nhỏ thời đại học, tầm 4,5 h sáng rẩy đầm xong, làm việc người lớn xong, mới bắt đầu lục tục bò về kí túc xá. Cô đã từng có kí ức không hay lắm, khi phi lễ nhìn thấy vài đứa đang hành sự ngoài hành lang vào cái giờ tréo ngoe đó.

"Hò dô

Khi anh còn bé thơ

Mẹ anh bảo anh là - bảo anh

Gắng sức nào, Joe ơi

Gắng sức kéo nào Joe

Nếu con không thơm mấy cô gái

Miệng con sẽ mốc lên đấy Joe

Mẹ anh bảo như vậy.

Gắng sức nào, Joe ơi

Gắng sức kéo nào Joe"

Tất nhiên đây chỉ là lời tạm dịch của Minh Châu, còn họ thì vẫn đang hát trong tiếng Tây Ban Nha, chứ không phải tiếng Việt. Nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, có lẽ cũng gọi là hò đấy, hoặc là lý, cũng bởi tính chất lao động và tính đối đáp.

Ở đâu cũng vậy thôi. Dù ở bất kì nơi nào trên thế giới, kèm theo lao động cực nhọc luôn là những bài ca. Ở Việt Nam thì trong đầu cô có thể tưởng tượng ngay ra lời bài hát "Hò dô ta nào, kéo pháo ta vượt qua đèo,..." Minh Châu còn nhớ hồi bé đọc Đông Chu Liệt Quốc, Quản Trọng sau khi chúa là công tử Củ chết được áp giải về nước Tề còn đặt ra lời bài hát để quân sĩ đi cho mau về nước Tề:

"Thương chim hồng hộc mắc lồng

Ngoài kia bát ngát chập chổng núi non

Tấm lòng son / Dạ không mòn

Rừng cây còn đó, chim càng ước mong

Màn vũ-trụ , thu phong man-mác

Kiếp hải hồ, mây bạc lửng-lơ

Lồng son của kín bây giờ

Ngày mai ai biết mà ngờ ngày mai."

Nhờ quân lính đi nhanh, trốn thoát khỏi nước Lỗ mà ông tổ của diễn biến hòa bình mới kịp trở về nước Tề rồi sau này giúp nước Tề xưng bá. 

Nghe vẫn thấy mấy lời về anh Joe đang nịnh gái để thơm kia nó gần gũi hơn hình ảnh thiên nhiên với chú chim trong chiếc lồng son. Nó cũng nói phần nào về tính cách của cô đấy rồi. Cô không phải là chim vì cô không có khả năng để bay nhảy tự do trong thời đại này. Cô đang không ở trong chiếc lồng son. Cô đang ở trên một chuyến tàu hôi thối, được bao bọc bởi đại dương mênh mông gần như không thể vượt qua. Và cô đang được bán đến một cái lục địa mà người ta đổ chất thải ra đường phố, không tắm trong vài tháng, và chết đến vài chục triệu người vì dịch hạch và đậu mùa.

Chúa ơi, nếu đây không phải là cơ thể của cô thì cô toang rồi, cơ thể này chưa được tiêm vaccine một chút nào luôn. Nếu giờ dính đậu mùa, thậm chí thủy đậu, sởi, bạch hầu, lao phổi,... cô hoàn toàn có thể chết ngay ấy chứ... Minh Châu nhíu mày đau đớn. Mỗi lần nhận ra sự tuyệt vời của thời kì cô đã từng sống, cô lại không nhịn được rên rỉ. Đồng nghĩa với một điều nữa được chất lên cái đĩa đã chứa đầy công việc tay chân trong ngày của cô, để cô thêm phần lo lắng.

Thế nên mặc kệ cho cái Hĩm, cô bé cạnh cô, than thở rồi nhìn cô với ánh mắt ghét bỏ. Cô nghĩ là "tiếng lành đồn xa", giờ ai trên cái tàu này cũng biết là cô có thể liên lạc được với những con người lạ lùng từ nơi xa xôi. Nhưng vấn đề quan trọng hơn đối với họ, khiến họ cảm thấy không thể ưa nổi cô lại chả liên quan gì đến những suy đoán về việc làm sao cô biết nói tiếng nước ngoài.

Tất cả vẫn luôn liên quan đến việc con nhóc con dám ăn mặc như vậy để đối diện với một đám đàn ông. Thật tiếc rằng, nó không phải là biểu hiện của sự dũng cảm đối với họ, thậm chí nó còn chẳng gây ra sự sợ hãi. Với họ, họ chỉ thấy khá là tởm, bởi vì chúng ta có văn hóa hơn như vậy.

Nhưng Minh Châu cũng không phải là một đứa bé ngoan ngoãn và mù quáng tuân theo các tiêu chuẩn xã hội. Nên khi tôn chỉ của cô trở thành tồn tại, thì cô cũng chỉ có thể chăm chỉ bật dậy, chạy vội đến kho ở bên ngoài tàu để lấy cây chổi lau nhà (mấy tấm vải vụn được nối với một cái que gỗ) và tảng đá cọ tàu (cô vẫn chưa nghĩ ra cách nào để gắn cục sa thạch với lại cây gậy mà không liên quan đến một sợi dây làm tảng đá không mài xuống sàn tàu).

Công việc của cô thực sự chẳng cần chút suy nghĩ nào. Cô chỉ cần chờ đến lượt kéo nước từ biển lên. Bê xô nước to gần bằng người cô, dội xuống sàn nhà bằng gỗ. Đúng vậy, cô đã phải hỏi Francis nhiều lần cho chắc tại sao lại dùng nước biển chứ không phải là nước ngọt nhưng xem chừng ông lão cũng chẳng rõ lắm, mà chỉ đang lặp lại những gì ổng được dậy trong quá khứ.

Minh Châu thầm nghĩ, nhưng có lẽ đó cũng là một loại thức ăn trong bộ não thiếu ngủ, thiếu kích thích của cô. Cô quét nước xuống rãnh nước thải đúng theo nhịp điệu bài hát của những tay thủy thủ, đầu óc vẫn nghĩ tại sao lại là nước muối biển. Gỗ có thể mục vì nước, có thể bị mọt đục, có thể cong vênh nếu độ khô khác nhau. Có lẽ đấy cũng là lý do để liên tục dội nước vào gỗ, để cho gỗ tự hấp thụ nước, ew, đống nước thải hiện tại bị hấp thụ vào gỗ thì kinh chết. Nước mặn có lẽ cũng giết chết những con vật kí sinh trong gỗ như mối hay mọt. 

Cơ mà nếu hấp thụ nước mặn vào trong mảnh gỗ thì không phải là sẽ có tinh thể muối ngấm vào làm hỏng kết cấu gỗ à. Xong sau đấy gỗ cứ ướt rồi khô rồi lại con vênh, thậm chí nứt ra ấy chứ. Rồi cô lại hi vọng chắc là nước mặn giết được rêu, địa y và nấm, nhưng có lẽ cũng không đúng bởi thể nào cũng có loài sống được trong nước mặn.

Có lẽ đấy là lý do cho công đoạn thứ hai. Sau khi dội và phủi hết các chất thải và vết bẩn xuống dưới rãnh, cô lại dội nước biển thêm mấy lần nữa. Rồi bắt đầu ngồi xổm xuống nền tàu và bắt đầu chà nền tàu bằng cục sa thạch kia. Francis, vì ổng là một con người tốt bụng đã ngồi chỉ cho cô cách làm cho bề mặt hòn đá bằng phẳng cũng như tốc độ chà xát như thế nào.

Nếu như việc gạt nước bằng cái chổi lau nhà là công việc cần tốc độ nhanh và mạnh, việc chà nền tàu này lại có vẻ tinh tế và chậm rãi. Dù về căn bản với cô là kinh hơn rất nhiều: lúc đứng và vung tay thật mạnh, cô chả nhìn thấy cái quái gì trong ánh sáng tối mờ, nhưng lúc ngồi xuống thì mọi vết bẩn giống như to hơn vậy. Minh Châu lợm giọng, nhưng lại không dám nôn ra, vì nôn ra thì tự cô phải dọn đấy, và cái mùi sẽ bám cô trong suốt cả tuần lễ đó chứ chả vừa. Chưa nói đến việc, lúc nào ăn chả đói, còn muốn nôn tí chất dinh dưỡng mà bản thân nhận được nữa thì chắc cô chẳng sống nổi mất.

Cô tự thay đổi suy nghĩ bản thân bằng cách nghĩ lý do tại sao lại cần phải bỏ cát lấp đầy những khe hở của nền tàu. Thế nhưng tất cả những gì cô nghĩ được là công việc cô làm chả khác gì con mèo đang lấp cát lên chất thải của nó cho đỡ mùi. Nghĩ lại thì sau một hồi hỏi han, cô cũng biết được là cái chỗ để đi vệ sinh trên tàu nó là một nơi lộ thiên ở ngay đuôi tàu. Nhưng tự nhận ra bản thân mình vẫn là phái yếu, Minh Châu cho rằng mình không nhất thiết nên bắt chước Can Lộ Lộ làm gì, cứ đi vào cái rãnh rồi xách thêm xô nước dội đi cho nó nhẹ nợ. Chính vì vậy, cô đã hò hét xin Francis và Gelbert được một cái thùng trống, không biết là đã dùng để đựng thịt muối hay là gì để lấy nước biển đổ vào. Lúc mọi người cần thì tự lấy nước ra để dội cái rãnh.

Ôi. Thế mà cái mùi kinh khủng vẫn bám lấy cô không ngừng.

_____  
2134 từ Sept, 20th , 2020  
Bởi không thể nào kiếm được vấn đề cọ rửa vào thế kỉ 18 của thủy thủ đoàn đúng nước. Mình tạm dùng cách cọ rửa của Royal Navy Anh và Hải quân Mỹ thế kỉ 18,19, đến đầu thế kỉ 20 bao gồm 2 việc:  
a. Swab the deck - dùng cái chổi lau nhà gạt nước xuống rãnh   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWSfohe7YcM&ab_channel=BritishPath%C3%A9  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5NSeYLtBmo&ab_channel=ImperialScribe  
b. Holystoning - dùng sa thạch để cọ sàn tàu  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holystone  
https://www.seaofthieves.com/forum/topic/105203/swab-the-deck/4  
\------------  
Về vấn đề nước mặn với gỗ: Nếu ngâm trong nước dù là nước mặn hay nước ngọt thì đều giữ được thân tàu bằng gỗ. Kể cả với những cái tàu thì phần không thường xuyên ngâm trong nước cũng nhanh hỏng hơn. Muối như vậy, loại bỏ một vài địch thủ của gỗ, nhưng cũng đưa thêm vấn đề mới cho gỗ  
decay_resistance_of_saltwater_exposed_piles.  
https://www.fpl.fs.fed.us/documnts/techline/Techline_06-2011-001.pdf  
\------------------------------------  
Chịu, mình không kiếm được Sea shanty thời thế kỉ 17, 18, những bài mà mình tìm thấy cũ nhất cũng là vào thế kỉ 19, ví dụ như bài mình trích dẫn mình lược bỏ đoạn "Vua Louis cũng bị chém đầu" - Louis 16 chết gần cuối 1792 trong khi đấy truyện mình từ năm 1710. Quả này là F timeline rồi, cơ mà mình tìm hơn ngày không ra =)))). Nên lấy bài đáng yêu nhất vậy. Haul Away Joe nhé. Chịu không kiếm được bằng tiếng TBN  
https://www.artofmanliness.com/articles/the-10-manliest-sea-shanties/  
https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B2  
http://brethrencoast.com/Sea_Shanties.html

https://sachvui.com/doc-sach/dong-chu-liet-quoc-phung-mong-long/chuong-16-giu-loi-hua-thuc-nha-tien-quan-trong-lap-muu-cao-tao-quoi-thang-binh-te.html

Sơ lược là Quản Trọng làm mưu sĩ cho công tử Củ (mẹ người nước Lỗ), Bảo Thúc Nha làm cho công tử Bạch. Do công tử Bạch ở gần nước Tề hơn nên về kịp và lên ngôi thành Tề Hoàn Công, Bảo Thúc Nha tiến Quản Trọng làm mưu sĩ. Ở nước Lỗ thì mọi người tự sát theo công tử Củ trừ Quản Trọng, Bảo THúc Nha giả vờ như là bắt Quản Trọng về chịu tội nhưng thực ra đang đưa về để làm thừa tướng.


	7. Kiểu tóc mới (1)

Ngày thứ 10 lênh đênh trên biển, ở một nơi nào đó rất xa trong vương quốc ngày xửa ngày xưa, Minh Châu không ưa cổ tích giờ chỉ mong được là nàng lọ lem rồi có ai đấy đến làm thay đổi cuộc đời của em. Đấy, phải thức khuya dậy sớm cọ thuyền 5 lần một ngày trong nhà tù tồi tệ nhất quả đất này khiến cho một lao động chân chính như cô cũng cảm thấy nản lòng thoái chí.

Mỗi ngày mới bắt đầu, cái Hĩm sẽ cố gắng giữ tay cô, không muốn Minh Châu rời khỏi "giường". Có lẽ vì là người đã luôn nằm cạnh cô, cô bé ấy có chút quan tâm đến cô. Chính vì vậy, em nó không muốn phải nghe thấy những lời đắng cay từ các liền anh liền chị xung quanh đả kích cô mỗi khi cô ra thế giới bên ngoài khoang tàu toàn đàn ông, mỗi khi cô tỏ vẻ muốn giúp đỡ mấy gã thanh thiếu niên đang bị trói.

Tuy nhiên, cãi Hĩm cũng là một đứa trẻ, nó không dám nói rõ ràng điều gì với cô. Em nó chỉ có thể chúm môi, quay sang một bên và dỗi, mỗi khi bị cô tránh ra. Em nó vốn đã thật sợ hãi với tình cảnh hiện tại, lại thiếu vắng những lời nói của cô. Nêú em ấy còn không được mọi người nói chuyện, loại ra khỏi xã hội, em ấy sẽ khủng hoảng đến như thế nào nữa.

Nên, Minh Châu luôn bỏ tay của Hĩm, rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt tay của em ấy xuống. Em ấy không đáng để bị tổn thương hơn nữa, kể cả là vì một hành động mang tính phũ phàng của cô.

Thật nực cười, nhưng không phải Minh Châu cũng nên tự thương xót lấy bản thân sao? Không phải cô cũng chẳng có người nào để có thể nói được sự thật cô đến từ tương lai? Không phải Minh Châu cũng là người chẳng bao giờ có thể liên lạc được với gia đình, bạn bè, đồng nghiệp, bất kì ai à? Không phải là mọi thứ cô từng có, mọi thứ cô đã từng nghĩ là quan trọng đều đã bị tước đoạt khỏi cô hay sao? Và tất nhiên, không phải mọi người đều cảm thấy cô rất là lập dị, cần phải bị xa lánh đấy chăng?

Con người là loài sinh vật xã hội. Là một loài động vật, chúng ta vô dụng đến đáng ngạc nhiên: không có vuốt sắc nanh nhọn để xé mồi, không có tốc độ để chạy thoát kẻ thù, không có sức mạnh hình thể, không có độc dược, thậm chí đến mùi hôi làm mọi kẻ tránh xa như chồn hôi còn không có nổi. Ưu thế của giống loài sau này đã trở thành kẻ thù lớn nhất của bản thân chỉ có bộ não hoang tưởng bởi những chất hoá học cơ thể tạo ra để ép buộc cơ thể phải nỗ lực thực hiện ưu thế thứ 2: xã hội.

Chúng ta sẽ cảm thấy đau đớn bởi sự cô độc bởi vì trong xã hội nguyên thuỷ, chúng ta không thể tự săn mồi kiếm ăn, tự chăm con cái, tự bảo vệ bản thân. Chúng ta trở nên nghiện những mối liên kết xã hội, nghiện chú tâm đến những cử chỉ, nét mặt nhỏ nhặt nhất. Bởi vì, hoà nhập với cộng đồng là một phần của giống loài chúng ta.

Nhưng với Minh Châu, cô là con người hiện đại thấm nhuần chủ nghĩa tự do cá nhân do xem phim Mỹ quá nhiều, lại còn học đại học trong môi trường giáo dục khai phóng. Cô đã quá quen vùi lấp bản thân trong công việc, khoả lấp sự trống vắng trong lòng bằng nhiều công việc hơn nữa. Thế nhưng, công việc của Minh Châu cũng luôn bao gồm trao đổi với cấp trên, đồng cấp, cấp dưới, khách hàng. Giống như, cô cũng chưa bao giờ bị khinh ghét và coi thường và xa lánh như bây giờ.

Bởi vì như cô Oanh hiệu trưởng trường Hà Nội Amsterdam hồi xưa luôn nói: "các em là những ngôi sao sáng nhất trên bầu trời." Những ngôi sao trông như luôn ở cạnh nhau, để cho những con người từ nơi xa xôi cùng chiêm ngưỡng sự gần gụi của chúng mà tạo ra thuật chiêm tinh rồi thuật tử vi, cũng là để dự đoán về cá tính, và số phận. Và thế là ở thế kỉ 21, bao người đã đam mê tin tưởng vào những niềm tin xa xưa đó.Tất cả chỉ vì ở một thời điểm nào đó, một người đã truyền bá niềm tin của mình, kéo những người khác cũng tin tưởng chung với họ. Và như thế, niềm tin về sự tồn tại của một sự việc, hiện tượng đã được tạo ra.

Và như thế, sự tồn tại của cô - bản ngã cá nhân mà cô nhớ được, chỉ nằm trong niềm tin của cô.

Cô là Ngô Minh Châu, nhưng ngoại trừ cô ra, không còn ai có chung niềm tin đó nữa. Nhưng cô cũng không thể nào thản nhiên để lộ thân phận thật của bản thân nếu không muốn trèo lên giàn thiêu do mọi người nghe nói rằng cô là một mụ phù thủy. Bố mẹ cô có dạy cô biết quan sát mọi người có được không? Cô chỉ có thể làm những gì mà mọi người đoán rằng một người thời đại như thế này sẽ làm và nỗ lực làm.

Nhưng rốt cuộc hai nhóm người này, họ muốn cái gì cơ chứ? Nếu cô không tạo được mối quan hệ với nhóm thủy thủ hay là nhóm nộ lệ, nếu cô luôn luôn ở rìa xã hội, cô không phải là một thành viên có giá trị cho xã hội thì nguy cơ bị đào thải của cô sẽ lớn hơn bao giờ hết.

Có 2 nhóm người, với 2 cách sống, 2 nhu cầu hoàn toàn khác nhau cùng sống trên chiếc thuyền. Với nhóm nô lệ người Việt, cô tin chắc, họ chỉ mong muốn được trở về mẫu quốc, điều không thể xảy ra. Nhóm thủy thủ, không rõ họ đã từng nghe về những thuyền buôn nô lệ da màu từng nổi loạn chiếm lấy thuyền buôn bao giờ không, nhưng đó có thể là nỗi sợ của họ. Chủ thuyền thì ắt hẳn sẽ muốn có thể bán nô lệ được giá. Chắc chắn nô lệ biết tiếng sẽ có giá trị hơn so với những nô lệ không hiểu gì.

Minh Châu vẫn băn khoăn cách để có thể trở thành cầu nối cho bọn họ, để tạo ra sự phụ thuộc lẫn nhau trên cái tàu này. Nhưng thực sự mọi người có thể nghĩ khác cô, đơn thuần chỉ là do vài trăm năm khác biệt. Mọi người có thể không có cùng kết luận về những suy nghĩ bản thân giống như cô. Bọn họ có thể không có mục tiêu, không có nhu cầu, cũng không quan tâm đến sự tồn tại của nhóm người còn lại, cũng như việc có thể thay đổi nhóm người còn lại theo hướng có lợi cho họ.

Xong, để có thể có được bất kì một kết luận nào chứ không phải chỉ là phỏng đoán, cô cần phải trở thành một phần của xã hội cái đã. Giống như con rắn thế giới trong thần thoại vùng Địa Trung Hải Oroboros, mọi sự việc liên kết với nhau trong một vòng tròn vĩnh cửu. Cô muốn gia nhập xã hội phải hiểu phong tục, nhưng muốn hiểu phong tục cô cần phải nằm trong xã hội. Chẳng khác nào con rắn đang tự cắn lấy cái đuôi mình. Cô chỉ có thể tự hỏi con gà có trước hay là quả trứng có trước, kể cả khi những thay đổi như thế này luôn chỉ có nước từ từ dần dần thay đổi từng chút một trong suốt một thời gian dài.

Thế nên, cô vẫn cẩn thận giúp đỡ những thanh niên người Việt bị bắt cóc này. Cô hỏi thăm và mang nước uống cho những người bị trói. Hỏi thăm và dội nước hi vọng giúp họ sạch sẽ hơn. Cô vẫn gánh nước thêm vào thùng mỗi khi thùng nước dội chỗ vệ sinh cạn. Quả thực việc đi vệ sinh thật khó khăn cho những cô gái ở đây rồi. Dù sao, họ cũng có cảm giác xấu hổ giống như trần truồng trước mặt mọi người, dù không ai cố ý muốn nhìn. Nó kinh hoàng và đáng xấu hổ, đến chính cô cũng muốn nhịn không dám đi vệ sinh ấy chứ.

Và đấy có thể là vấn đề với sỏi thận và sỏi bàng quang, MInh Châu thầm nghĩ. Đến ngày thứ 3 với cái thùng nước biển cố định, Minh Châu mới cảm thấy tự vả về sự thiếu suy nghĩ của bản thân. Cô chỉ việc dịch chuyển mấy cái thùng gỗ đựng nước ra xa một chút là khi mọi người hành sự - ngồi xổm sau mấy cái thùng cao hơn mét, sẽ chẳng có mấy người có thể nhìn thấy gì.

Tất nhiên, mấy người ở đây đầu óc vẫn rất dùng được, thấy cô làm vậy, họ cũng ngay lập tức mô phỏng y hệt. Quả nhiên là người bị ghét, hiệu quả có thể nói là tức thời luôn. Trong ngày mà mọi người đã làm theo luôn rồi. Cùng lúc như vậy, Minh Châu lại nhận ra sự thiếu sót trong cách làm của bản thân, cái rãnh cũng hướng thẳng ra cửa nên cách để mấy cái thùng song song với cửa vào cũng không thực sự phù hợp. Cô lại phải chỉnh cho nó chéo lại để ch ánh nhìn từ hướng cửa.

Mọi người vẫn chẳng ai cảm ơn cô cả, nhưng có lẽ cô bị ngược cũng đã quá quen, lại chẳng cảm thấy nản nữa. Cô chỉ càng chịu khó rửa tay rõ lâu mỗi khi đi vệ sinh hay là cọ rửa sàn nhà. Phải rửa đúng 30 giây - 30 lần đếm Mississippi theo đúng tiêu chuẩn của WHO, kì cọ từng kẽ móng tay dù không có xà phòng hay là nước chảy thành dòng. Vấn nạn không rửa tay vì không thuận tiện thực sự vẫn tồn tại cho đến tận thời hiện đại. Hiếm hoi lắm cô mới thấy mọi người rửa tay trước khi ăn. Rửa tay sau khi đi vệ sinh thì cô cũng không kiểm chứng được, nhưng cái gì không nhìn thấy được thì hi vọng được.

Khác với tình trạng ở đây, mọi người đều thấy, nhưng vì không có những hiểu biết về vệ sinh thân thể đúng đắn. Ai lại nghĩ trên người toàn là loài vật gây hại chỉ mong tìm được kẽ hở trên da để chui vào tung tẩy trong cơ thể chứ?

Thời đại này mọi người chết rõ nhiều vì nhiễm khuẩn, đặc biệt là sau khi đẻ con. Mấy bác sĩ còn đỡ đẻ sau khi giải phẫu xác người mà không rửa tay thì rõ là bó tay rồi. Minh Châu rùng mình nghĩ đến câu chuyện của bác sĩ Ignaz Semmelweis. Không biết đến khi nào mọi người mới luyện tập theo cô chăm chỉ rửa tay đây, sẽ giảm thiểu mấy bệnh lây lan qua đường tiêu hóa nhiều lắm luôn. Dù cô không có hi vọng gì lắm...

Minh Châu cũng muốn tiến triển kế hoạch làm thân của cô với những người thủy thủ. Thực tế thì ở thời điểm hiện tại, cô chỉ dám thò đầu lên boong tàu khi mà trời có nắng. Sớm quá, muộn quá, cô đều không dám ngoi lên vì sợ. Mấy tay thủy thủ vội vã làm việc cũng lờ đi sự tồn tại của cô, một phần chắc là do Francis. Nhưng giờ cô chỉ có thể rình mò cuộc sống của họ qua những cái liếc từ trong boong tàu thôi.

Họ chỉ vội vàng bê đồ đạc chạy ngang dọc, cọ rửa tàu, sửa chữa đan lát, nấu nướng các kiểu... cùng nhau, và họ luôn hát những bài hát lao động với nhau. Nhưng thời điểm quan trọng nhất mà cô gái xuyên không của chúng ta chú ý đến là những cuộc hát hò kể chuyện sau bữa ăn tối, cái giờ mà cô chưa bao giờ dám ló mặt ra, cũng là thời điểm duy nhất họ thả lỏng với rượu trong ngày. Dù Minh Châu thầm nghĩ là với cái kiểu uống thùng uống cả vại khoảng 3 lít bia như vậy, họ không chuếnh choáng suốt ngày hôm sau mới là chuyện lạ.

Minh Châu lại không dám dần dần ngồi lại gần đám đông. Từ chỗ cô ở đến chỗ bọn họ hay tụ tập cũng đến 20 mét tối om trong đêm. Cô ngồi chú ý lắng nghe những câu chuyện họ kể.


End file.
